


Anniversary

by Midnight__Fantasy



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dark Sides-Centric (Sanders Sides), Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Sides As Family (Sanders Sides)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:02:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight__Fantasy/pseuds/Midnight__Fantasy
Summary: Soon after accepting Janus and Remus, the former dark side are no where to be found. But when Virgil leads them to a secret hideout in the Imagination, they discover how the dark sides spent the anniversary of Virgil’s acceptance.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 54





	1. The Discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!I do not own anything mentioned in this story. I only own the storyline!!!  
> Warnings: {Let me know if I missed any}  
> Angst  
> Self harm mention(implied)  
> Food mention  
> Snake and Rat mention

Patton hummed as he made breakfast-chocolate chip pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausage, and toast with Crofters-. He had just finished setting the table when footsteps alerted him someone was awake. Patton turned toward the stairs to find Logan sleepily running his fingers through his hair.

“Heya kiddo! Want me to get you some coffee?” Patton asked, already turning towards the kitchen.

“Thank you Patton. That would be satisfactory.” Logan took a seat at the table and grabbed himself some toast and Crofters.

Some loud Disney music could be heard throughout the house marking a certain prince awakening. “Good morning padre! Good morning Brainiac!” Roman walked to the kitchen and wrapped Patton in a hug, earning a giggle from the dad side. Roman proceeded to pour coffee into a gold and red mug and grabbed Logan’s constellation mug from the counter. Walking to the table he handed Logan his mug earning a “Thank you.” from the side in question before sitting at his own spot.

The three sides held short conversation of differing topics before footsteps from the stairs alerted them of a new presence. The new side curled into himself when he realized the attention turned toward him, “Sup guys.” Virgil then walked into the kitchen and allowed Patton to hug him while he poured his coffee. Virgil walked toward the table, sat down and took a sip of his coffee before questioning, “Where’s Jay and Re?”

The other sides then noticed the absence of the former dark sides. Remus was often late to meals having usually found something fun to dissect or test some strange experiment he thought of. However, it was quite unusual for Virgil to awaken before Janus. Janus was rather strict about his schedule, and very rarely did he stray from it.

“Would one of you kiddos mind seeing if they're awake?” Patton questioned turning off the stove.

“Of course dear heart! I shall return with the rat and snake!” Roman quickly sunk out, supposedly to one of the missing side’s rooms.

The remaining sides finished putting breakfast on the table and pouring coffee into a yellow scaled mug and were currently waiting for the prince-like side to return. Another 5 minutes past before a slightly concerned prince reappeared alone.

“I thought your task was to retrieve Janus and Remus? Did something go wrong?” Logan questioned, eyebrows pulled together with confusion and worry.

“I couldn’t find them. I checked their rooms and the old dark side house but they’re nowhere to be found,” Roman started pacing the floor, “Any idea of where they may have gone? Or why we can’t find them?”

However, as hard as they tried, no one could think of anything.

“Alright. I suggest we split into teams to search, Roman and Virgil will check the Imagination, while Patton and I check the house.” Logan pushed his glasses up his nose and looked to the others for confirmation. Roman and Virgil nodded before sinking out while Patton walked upstairs to search.

~~Time skip brought to you by my awful writing abilities~~

Each side returned to the living room empty handed. So now they sat in the living room, brainstorming where their location may be. 5 more minutes had passed before Virgil spoke up, “I have an idea. When we were younger we found a hideout in the imagination and we would always go there to hang out.”

Patton stood up first before turning to Virgil, “Lead the way kiddo!”

Soon after they sunk out and reappeared in the imagination, they seemed to be right at the divide of Roman and Remus’s kingdoms. Virgil led them to a forest full of beautiful green trees and cute animals, however it had an eerie vibe around it. NO matter where you went there seemed to be eyes watching your every move and the air rank something foul. They soon reached a large tree in the center of a clearing. The tree was quite larger than the rest and the leaves were a beautiful gold, but everything about it screamed, “Trap!”, However, Virgil walked closer to the tree and knocked a pattern upon it. Patton smiled when he recognized the otter was similar to Anna’s knock on Elsa’s door as a child.

A door opened and they could see the tree was hollow and there was a staircase leading underground. Wordlessly, Virgil turned to them and motioned for them to follow, before starting down the staircase. The remaining three shared a doubtful look before heading silently down the stairs.

When they reached the bottom, Virgil turned towards them and whispered, “They’re here. Stay quiet, let’s figure out why they disappeared.”

The other three nodded and Virgil led them to a room, on the inside was a living room, with a table pushed to the corner that was covered with papers and books. The original light sides took a place by the door, peeking into the room. Remus and Janus were laying on the couch eating snacks and watching what sounded like Steven Universe. Janus let out a soft yawn and Patton had to resist the urge to coo.

~~Time skip because my hand hurts~~

The show had ended and the two on the couch started to stir. Suddenly Remus summoned a notepad and pen, “Alright next part of tradition. Sleeves up, arms out, J-anus.”

The four in hiding shared a questioning look before returning to watching the duo. Janus had pulled up his sleeves and was letting Remus inspect his arms. From so far away they couldn’t tell what Remus was looking for. Finally he picked up the notepad and pen and started to write, “There don’t appear to be any fresh ones however, I’m still counting them.”

The other three looked confused, but Logan caught on to what was happening, “It appears Janus used to self harm,” Logan's face was full of sadness and worry. Patton gasped and held his hands to his mouth as he silently sobbed. Roman was in shock, remembering all the times he insulted Janus. While Virgil’s face was unreadable, he was panicking, trying to figure out what else he let slip by.

While the others were processing this information, Remus had counted Janus’s scars and was quite relieved to discover the number remained the same. “Well looks like you're good to go Double D!”

Janus took the notepad and pen from Remus, “Now it’sss your turn,” Janus flipped the page and started jotting things down, “How have the voicesss been?”

The other’s froze at that statement.

Remus sighed and combed his hair through his fingers, “Not bad actually. They’ve quieted down a bit. They’re much easier to control now.”

The hidden four all shared one thought, _How much do we not know?_


	2. The Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!I do not own anything mentioned in this story. I only own the storyline!!!  
> Warnings: {Let me know if I missed any}  
> Light Angst  
> Food mention  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Shout out to serotoninDeficient and someone, thanks for your feedback!  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> I'll try to update every week so there aren't long pauses between chapters!

The hidden four all shared one thought, _How much do we not know?_

The four behind the door(~Rhyming~) exchanged a look before retreating to the stairs. As they returned above ground, Logan was comforting Patton while Virgil helped pull Roman out of his thoughts.

~~Time skip bc it’s late~~

Each side sat a distance from each other, the room strangely quiet. They sat like this, each one lost in their own mind, for 15 minutes.

Logan was the first to speak, “How do we talk to them about this without angering them?”

At his question the others drew back to reality and the matter at hand. 

“Well, you grew up with them, didn’t you stormcloud?” Roman asked, looking towards Virgil who curled into himself when Logan and Patton turned to look at him.

After a few seconds, Virgil returned to a Virgil-normal sitting position, “As long as we don’t make it sound we were suspicious of them, we should be fine. ‘Mus never seemed to care about hiding the voices, at least not from us. JJ however has always been a bit more strict about his secrets.”

When Virgil finished Logan seemed to get an idea, “Why don’t we talk to them about it during movie night? Everyone is usually their calmest and most relaxed then, and we can see what they’re comfortable in sharing.”

The others nodded in agreement to Logan's plan. 

“And if they get sad, we can cuddle to make them feel better!” Patton stated, and stared at the others as if daring them to disagree.

The others fell into a silence, they had a plan, but they still had a few hours before dinner, when Remus and Janus were most likely to show up. 

“Alright, you all know the plan. Let’s try to get any work that we can done. That way we can have something to do, and it will be less suspicious when they return.” Logan rose from his chair and sank out. 

Roman was the next to sink out, “I should get started on script drafts for videos.”

“See ya padre.” Virgil stood and hugged Patton before walking up the stairs.

After their departure, Patton makes his way to the kitchen. He decides on spaghetti for dinner, and grabs the ingredients. When he has all the materials, he places them on the counter, “Time to get cooking.”

~~After~~

While the sauce was cooking, Patton made some Crofters thumbprint cookies, which were currently in the oven. 

~~TiMe SkIp~~

When Remus and Janus sunk up, Patton had finished the spaghetti and cookies, and started to make some garlic bread. Patton put the garlic bread in the oven, and left the kitchen, now noticing the other two sides, “Oh, hey kiddos! Ready for Family Movie Night?”

Janus was quick to hide his surprise when Patton didn’t ask where they’d been, “Of course, who’s choosing tonight?” Janus looked to Remus who seemed confused, but at Janus’ stare his face returned neutral. 

“I believe it’s Virgil's turn tonight,” a beeping interrupted him, “That’s the garlic bread. Why don’t you guys get ready for movie night?”

“Alright. Should I inform the others dinner is prepared?” Janus questioned

Patton started walking towards the kitchen, “Yes please. Thanks Jan.”

With that Janus headed up the stairs, while Remus headed towards the basement. When Janus reached the top he bumped into the resident prince, who was able to steady them both before they fell. “Ah, Roman. Patton informed me dinner is ready. Would you mind informing the others while I change?”

“Of course!” Roman quickly headed towards the end of the hall which held the doors to Anxiety and Logic’s rooms. 

~~Skipping of the time~~

Patton had served everyone dinner, and everyone took their places in the living room-Logan in the recliner, Remus in his green beanbag chair, Janus sat in the loveseat, and the remaining three sat on the couch with Patton in the middle, Roman to the right, and Virgil to the left-

When they were all comfortable, they started the movie-Virgil picked Nightmare Before Christmas-and ate in silence. During the Christmas Town scene, Virgil got up to get another garlic bread, when he returned he found Janus staring at him. “What J?”

Janus smirked, “Well, I wanted to make ssure our ressident vampire wassn’t going to die from the amount of garlic he’ss been eating.” This statement drew a hiss from Virgil which Janus ignored and turned back towards the movie. 

When the movie had finished, the room was silent. Remus decided to use this time to speak up, “Sooooo, how was spying on us? Find out any juicy-” with this Remus smirked while Janus rolled his eyes, “-secrets?”

The other four paled, this was not going according to plan. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments!


	3. The Explaination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!I do not own anything mentioned in this story. I only own the storyline!!!  
> Warnings: {Let me know if I missed any}  
> Angst  
> Mention of voices  
> Mention of depression  
> Food mention  
> REMUS  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Finial chapter everyone!! 
> 
> Please read the notes at the bottom if you're following any of my other stories.

The others paled, this was not going according to plan. 

~~Time Skip~~

Remus stared at the others, Janus was staring at the others, waiting to see who would crack first, while the four sides in question stared at the floor-Patton and Roman-, and at the wall-Logan and Virgil-. 

Remus sighed, it appears he would have to start the discussion, “Alright guys, we know you were there. No point trying to hide it.” 

At his words the others turned to him, Janus seemed surprised, while the others seemed relieved they didn’t have to start the conversation. 

With a quick look at the others Logan sighed, looks like he had to start. “We know how this must seem but please understand that we were merely curious.” 

“Well Logan, you mussst know curiosity killed the cat.” Janus looked towards Logan, a questioning look in his eyes.

“Indeed. But satisfaction brought it back.”

The others were curious as to where this was leading, but Janus smirked, knowing exactly what he was indicating, “Very well, if you all have questions, you may ask them.” 

The former light sides were confused as to why Janus seemed so willing to answer their questions. The deceiving side was always secretive, very rarely sharing with the others. Unfortunately, they weren’t good at hiding their shock, causing Janus to roll his eyes. 

Roman looked at the former dark sides, “Can you tell us what made you have that meeting of sorts? It’s obvious that wasn’t the first meeting you’ve had.”

Janus and Remus looked at each other and sighed, this was going to take a while. 

A few seconds of silence passed before Remus spoke up, “I started on the first anniversary of V getting accepted. When V first left J and I thought he would come back, realize where his true family was and leave you guys. But, he grew attached, and we started to lose hope,” Remus stopped, looking at Janus. 

Janus picked up where Remus left off, “When Virgil was finally accepted, we broke, no longer caring what happened to us. Afterall, we had lost our little brother. Remus lost control over the voices, and I fell into a depressive state,” Janus paused and closed his eyes before continuing, “On the second anniversary, Remus and I decided to travel to our hideout. Then, we remembered that we still had each other, whether Virgil was with us or not. Slowly we started to open back up to each other, discovering each other's mental problems, and trying our best to support each other. After time, it had become a tradition. Every anniversary of Virgil’s acceptance, we would go to our hideout and relax, spending the day checking on each other and having fun.”

When Janus finished, someone flung themselves on top of him and refused to let go. Janus opened his eyes to discover the person attacking him was Virgil. Virgil was silently crying, getting Janus’ pajamas damp from tears. When he looked up he saw the others with various looks of shock, while Remus had his eyes closed. 

“‘M sorry. I didn’t know me leaving would impact you two so much.” Virgil sniffled, his tears starting to slow. 

Janus lightly smiled and hugged Virgil, waiting for Remus to open his eyes before he motioned for him to join them. The three of them sat in silence, the other four silently sunk out, leaving the family for a moment of peace. 

  
After a few more moments of quiet, Janus spoke, “You have nothing to apologize for dear. They gave you a life we couldn’t, the one you deserved.” 

“Besides, we’re your brothers. We want what’s best for you, it just took us a bit too long to realize you were happy here. Although, since we’re brothers you should probably stop flirting with Roman.” Remus smirked.

At Remus' final sentence, Virgil squeaked and launched himself at Remus, knocking them both off the seat. Virgil’s face had gone red from embarrassment, shrieking over and over again how he never flirted with Roman. Remus however, was howling with laughter, even as Virgil had begun playfully punching him. 

Janus rolled his eyes at their playfight, chuckling softly as the other’s ran down the stairs at Virgil’s shrieking. After Janus explained what had happened, Roman immediately turned red before joining Virgil with beating up his brother. 

Logan and Patton smiled at the three on the floor, before joining Janus in sitting down. 

After a few hours of talking and fighting, Logan declared it to be time for them all to rest. And for once, no one complained, everyone said their goodnights, before retiring to their rooms. I had been a long day for them all, but it was one to remember. 

#  The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Thank you all so much for your support!
> 
> If you're following my others stories, I'd like to apologize. I'm taking a break from writing fanfiction, as for I have major writing block. I will do my best to finish 'The Snake, The Octopus, and the Laboratory' soon and (hopefully) start 'Beginning of the End'
> 
> Thank you all again for all your support. It means the world to me. I hope you all have a great rest of your day, peace out nerds!


End file.
